Une soirée toute en douceur
by AwesomeLicorne
Summary: Suite de La visite de Noël - Deathmask s'est fait tout beau car ce soir, il a décidé de réveillonner avec Mû ! Un délicieux plat de pâtes, une belle chemise, et... de nouveaux sentiments ?


**Hello !** Comme promis, j'ai écrit une petite suite à ma fic sur Deathmask et Mû. Vous vous souvenez ? Elle s'appelait _La visite de Noël_ ! Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas lue et qui ne voudraient pas le faire, voici un petit résumé : Deathmask se lamente de fêter Noël seul, comme à son habitude. Cependant, Mû lui rendra visite et soupera avec lui. D'abord étonné, il sera finalement heureux de cette visite et se dira qu'il ne sera plus jamais seul.

Ici, je fais une petite suite pour le nouvel an avec un peu de romance entre nos deux héros, qui, en passant, **ne m'appartiennent pas**.

J'espère que vous aimerez cette petite suite qui m'a pris plus de temps que prévu ! ^^

* * *

><p>Deathmask vérifia une nouvelle fois que tout était bon : ses cheveux étaient plus ou moins coiffés, il sentait bon — il s'était acheté un nouveau déodorant, le plus « mâle » possible ainsi qu'un parfum — et sa chemise était bien mise. Enfin satisfait, il sortit de sa petite salle de bain, attrapa le plat de pâtes sur la table basse du salon et quitta son temple.<p>

L'air frais lui fit un bien fou. Il ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant pour mieux en profiter. Il rouvrit les yeux et commença à descendre les escaliers menant vers le temple des Gémeaux. Une marche de quelques minutes l'attendait, et au bout, une personne : Mû.

Ce soir, c'était la Saint-Sylvestre et il avait décidé de rendre visite au Chevalier du Bélier comme il l'avait fait pour lui une semaine plus tôt, pour Noël. Et cette fois, c'était lui qui régalait. Il avait préparé pendant une bonne partie de sa fin d'après-midi le meilleur plat de pâtes possible. Il avait dû recommencer à plusieurs reprises car il voulait que ça soit vraiment parfait.

Il voulait remercier le gentil Bélier d'avoir été là pour la Noël, de ne pas l'avoir laissé seul malgré la crainte générale qu'il inspirait. Il lui en était très reconnaissant. Mû n'était pas un ingrat comme les autres, il était un ange.

De plus, il avait décidé de tenter sa chance avec lui. Il n'avait jamais eu de relation amoureuse avec personne, et il en était de même pour Mû, et il avait bien envie que sa vie morose change un peu. Il voulait qu'il soit à ses côtés. Malgré tout, il avait une grande crainte d'un possible refus du jeune homme aux longs cheveux parme. Il était, ici et ailleurs, considéré comme un « monstre » et il comprendrait parfaitement qu'il refuse de lui donner son cœur à cause de ça.

Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Il sortit de ses pensées en constatant qu'il était arrivé au temple des Gémeaux. C'était ici, cette fois, que la plupart des chevaliers fêtaient la nouvelle année. Il les avait tous entendu descendre bruyamment et traverser son temple comme des petits sauvageons excités.

Il traversa le temple sans dire un mot, le regard rivé sur la porte qui le libérerait de cet enfer de chaleur et de musiques ignobles. Autour de lui, certains chevaliers s'étaient tus, dans l'angoisse de voir s'il se joindrait à eux ce soir ou pas. Heureusement, il ne s'arrêta pas un seul instant et tous purent reprendre leurs conversations joyeuses.

Il ne manquerait plus que ça, que ce râleur psychopathe se joigne à eux. La fête n'aurait plus du tout la même saveur en sa présence. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait ce que donnait un Deathmask ivre. Car pour eux, une type pareil ne pouvait que boire comme un trou.

Il descendit avec plus d'énergie les marches qui le séparaient du deuxième temple, celui du Taureau. Il le traversa lui aussi, soulagé qu'il soit vide. La grosse brute devait être avec les autres crétins à hurler et à se soûler.

Il accéléra le pas en voyant d'où il était le temple du Mû. Si proche... Il avait hâte de le voir ! Ce jeune homme avait le don de réchauffer son cœur froid d'assassin. Il ne savait même pas qu'il en avait un. En l'espace d'une seule soirée, il était tombé sous le charme oriental du jeune Atlante.

Il secoua la tête, se sortant des pensées niaises dans lesquelles il était tombé. Le doute s'empara de lui : et si Mû n'avait fait ça que par charité parce qu'il était seul et qu'il ne voulait plus de lui, à présent ? Il s'il était un mec vraiment effrayant et vraiment chiant ? Et si...

A présent, il était devant la porte du temple et il avait bien envie de faire demi-tour. Il connaissait la solitude, ne l'ayant que trop souvent côtoyée et il se demandait s'il pourrait un jour en sortir. Elle faisait du mal à l'être qu'il était, un garçon qui s'était transformé en monstre assassin pour plaire aux autres et pour leur prouver qu'il n'était pas un raté.

Et au lieu de l'accepter, on le rejetait et on le fuyait comme s'il avait été une maladie contagieuse.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et il manqua de peu de se la prendre en pleine face. Il réussit cependant à l'esquiver à temps. Il allait aboyer sur la personne qui avait failli l'assommer mais se retint de peu.

Mû était devant lui, plus joli que jamais. Il avait cette fois rattaché ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval haute qui lui donnait un air androgyne irrésistible.

« Oh, excuse-moi Avelino, commença-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Je ne savais pas que tu étais là. Tu te rends quelque part ? »

Deathmask hocha la tête en désignant son plat.

« Chez toi. J'aimerais souper avec toi.

— Oh, sourit Mû. Quelle coïncidence, j'allais également me rendre chez toi pour te souhaiter une bonne année. Restons ici, alors. J'ai fait des pancakes pour le dessert. »

Il suivit Mû à l'intérieur de son temple, dans la partie habitable où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds. C'était de toute évidence un lieu où on devait être bien. Il y avait des objets de son pays natal un peu partout, d'épaisses couvertures, de peintures aux couleurs douces et des tapis de laine. Mû avait réussi à faire de sa petite maison un endroit calme et reposant, à son image.

« Installe-toi, je t'en prie ! » dit-il en désignant une petite table ronde.

Deathmask obéit et posa son plat sur la nappe, attendant que Mû revienne avec des assiettes et tout le tralala. Il avait vraiment faim.

Ce dernier posa les couverts sur la table et s'assit en face de lui avec un petit sourire. Deathmask les servit tous les deux le plus vite possible mais fit tomber une pâte à la sauce tomate à côté de son assiette.

« Et merde ! jura-t-il, mécontent.

— Ne t'énerve pas pour si peu, ce n'est pas grave. Je devais justement la changer. Sur ce, bon appétit ! »

Il lui répondit d'un grognement et commença à engloutir son repas. Il trouvait ça vraiment bon, et Mû aussi puisqu'il le complimenta à la fin du repas qui s'était déroulé dans un silence seulement meublé par des bruits de mastication.

« Dis, Avelino ? questionna le plus jeune. Pourquoi caches-tu ton vrai comportement sous ces airs de bête sanguinaire ? »

Il fut légèrement déconcerté par cette question mais consentit tout de même à lui expliquer. Après tout, il connaissait déjà son prénom...

« Avant d'arriver ici, au Sanctuaire, expliqua-t-il, j'habitais dans un petit village d'Italie assez pauvre. Là-bas, on devait sans cesse se battre pour survivre, tu vois. Je n'étais un gamin, et je ne voulais pas faire de mal. Alors, c'était à moi qu'on faisait du mal. »

Il marqua une pause pour fixer Mû dans les yeux.

« Ils me traitaient de tapette, d'incapable, de nul, de sale albinos. Alors quand mon maître est venu me chercher, je me suis promis de devenir plus fort pour leur prouver que je n'étais pas comme ils pensaient. Quelques années plus tard, je suis revenu avec mon armure pour leur montrer ce qu'était devenu « la nulle » et je les ai tués. Tous. J'avais pris goût au sang. »

Il poussa un petit rire froid à l'évocation de ces souvenirs.

« En même temps, avec le psychopathe que j'avais comme maître, ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Je l'ai tué, lui aussi. »

Il avala une gorgée de jus d'orange que Mû lui avait gentiment donné. Le garçon semblait réfléchir aux paroles de l'assassin. Finalement, il demanda d'une petite voix :

« Tu as bien dit « la nulle » ? Ils te prenaient pour une fille?

— A cette époque, j'avais les cheveux assez longs, un peu plus courts que ceux d'Aphro. »

Mû sourit en imaginant un petit Deathmask avec de longs cheveux et de grands yeux chatoyants mais innocents. Il avait dû faire tache au milieu de tous ces Italiens aux cheveux et yeux sombres. Il posa délicatement sa petite main sur celle du plus grand, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Je suis sûr qu'il reste une petite part de cette innocence en toi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire pour que tu redeviennes l'enfant pur et innocent que tu m'as décrit, mais je ferai tout pour que...

— Hey, Mû, le coupa-t-il. Je suis déjà moi-même en ta présence. En fait... »

Il baissa la tête, sentant le rouge lui venir aux joues.

« ...En fait, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je n'ai pas insulté, je ne t'ai pas parlé méchamment, je n'ai pas été violent avec toi. C'est parce que c'est toi, Mû. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, je n'aurais pas agi de la sorte. Tu me calmes, Mû, tu ne me juges pas pour ce que j'ai fait, tu m'acceptes comme je suis. En fait, j'arrive à être moi-même qu'en ta présence. Je ne suis plus Deathmask, juste Avelino. »

Il releva les yeux vers la visage étonné du garçon et sourit comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Il se leva calmement et s'approcha de lui.

« Tu m'as rendu un « cœur » en l'espace d'une soirée et je voudrais te remercier pour ça. Je ne sais pas si c'est un des pouvoirs Atlantes dont tu as hérités, mais je pense très sincèrement que tu es magique, mon p'tit Mû. Regarde le nombre de conneries que tu me fais dire à la minute. Ces trucs-là, jamais personne d'autre que toi ne les entendra. Tu me ramollis, moi et mon cœur. »

Il se sentait maladroit de lui parler de la sorte car ce n'était pas du tout son genre de se confier et encore moins d'avouer qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent. C'était sa première déclaration d'amour, il espérait ne pas la rater et que bien sûr, Mû accepte de lui donner une petite chance. Il continua donc de parler, prenant de l'assurance à chaque mot qu'il prononçait :

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers jours, Mû. Je pense qu'entre toi et moi ça pourrait marcher. Même si nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps, j'ai eu comme un coup de foudre le soir de Noël, quand tu es venu me rendre visite. C'est la fin de la guerre, on ne sera plus amenés à se battre avant un long moment, j'aimerais en profiter pour mieux te connaître et, heu... peut-être te garder à mes côtés ? Eh ! Pourquoi tu rigoles ? »

Mû, aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, était en effet en train de rire derrière sa main. Et il n'était pas discret du tout.

« Ne le prends pas mal, lança-t-il, mais je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi fleur bleue. »

Il cessa de rire et leva la tête vers lui, qui était juste à côté de lui. Il sourit en le voyant les joues gonflées comme un enfant boudeur. Il était juste adorable.

« Mais j'accepte de bon cœur ta proposition, si c'en était une : je veux bien être ton petit-ami. Tu es un homme très séduisant et tu es tout à fait à mon goût, malgré tes airs bourrus. En fait, tu ressembles à un gros nounours ! »

Un nouveau grognement lui répondit. Mû avait vraiment des comparatifs bizarres pour le décrire. Il posa une main sur son épaule et demanda d'une petite voix qui ne lui allait pas :

« Dis, Mû ? Je peux t'embrasser sur la joue ? »

Recevant une réponse affirmative, il se pencha sur lui et déposa un baiser mouillé sur sa joue rebondie. Mû se tourna vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Par contre, tâche de ne pas devenir trop niais quand même, j'aurais l'impression de t'avoir carrément ramolli le cerveau. »

* * *

><p><strong>Et l'aventure s'arrête ici ! <strong>Vous avez aimé ?

Si, par le plus grand des hasards, vous voulez voir nos deux amis s'embrasser amoureusement, sur les lèvres cette fois, cliquez sur le bouton **review**, écrivez un commentaire, validez et une image apparaîtra sur votre écran ! :D Si si, ça marche vraiment !

**Chalut** **!** **^0^**


End file.
